


We are both pale now

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Killing, Mention of blood, Vampire AU, Vampire Dan, Vampire Phil, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Phil turns Dan into a vampire





	We are both pale now

After phil told Dan that he was a vampire, he had the most crazy questions. Of course, Phil expected it and didn't mind most of the questions but sometimes the questions were just too much.

\--

"So do you actually sparkle in the sun?"

"Can you really not touch cross?"

"Wait can you even be in the same room as someone religious?"

\--

Phil couldn't complain though because Dan had stuck with him despite all circumstances. Phil was so grateful for it. 

Dan was accepting of Phil in whatever issues he had but the fact he was an actual living vampire - or unliving - was kind of unsettling. He would never want to treat his boyfriend of many years differently but he started thinking about how scary someone who drunk blood and killed people was. He understood that living people could kill but that don't need to kill to survive.

Dan said that he was 100% fully okay with having a boyfriend vampire but Phil could literally hear how his boyfriend's heart started beating faster everytime he entered a room. 

Phil sighed. He knew it was going to be hard for Dan to truly accept this but he thinks that maybe if Dan rejected him it would have been easier. 

Dan's heartbeat and blood pressure rate increased everytime he entered the room, he physically stiffened with every little touch Phil gave him, he stopped cuddling and kissing him, and eye contact was basically gone. 

Phil tried to give Dan some space, as he was taking this very well. He would ask tons of questions and seemed intrigued but was just scared that one was near him. 

To be honest, Phil's dead heart hurt. His chest physically hurt and he was saddened because his boyfriend was more of a friend recently.

This wss until one random night. It's been about a month since Phil had confessed his secret. Phil and Dan were sitting on the couch together when Dan turned and faced Phil with softness upon his face. 

"Babe, I want you to change me." 

It was Phil's time to grow stiff. His head turned hard at what Dan said, and honestly he was both surprised and confused. 

"Dan, you want to be changed? For what reason? It's painful and lonely. Plus, I know you have been scared of me recently. I can hear how your heart beats faster when I'm around and how we don't kiss or have sex or even cuddle anymore. Do you know how permanent this is?" Phil didn't mean to explode on his brown haired boyfriend but he wanted him to know how serious and how permanent and how life changing this decision is.

Dan looked down in shame. "I'm sorry for not being... with you recently but I have been thinking... and taking in." 

There was disbelief across Phil's face and honestly he had conflicting feelings about Dan becoming a vampire. He wanted to spend the whole eternity with his boyfriend but he didn't want Dan to regret it. He did want to accidentally mess up the process, or have Dan's body reject the process completely, and him die. 

"Maybe we could think about it later." Phil whispered kissing Dan's forehead. 

Over the next few days there were multiple conversations and by the end of the week phil had agreed to change Dan. 

They planned for June 30th and decided to go for it. 

\---

Once June 30th rolled around, Dan was more than happy. He was bouncing around and couldn't sit still. Phil told him the basics: that the pain would be excruciating, he could possibly die, but despite this Dan didn't care. 

He was sat on their living room floor with blankets and cushions under him to protect him from getting hurt. 

"Are you 100 percent sure that you want to do this?" Dan just looked up and smiled. 

Phil forced Dan to lay down on his back and he crawled over him. 'now or never' Phil thought. 

He leaned down and bit Dan's neck and then screaming beginning. Luckily, Phil had been a vampire for quite some time and new how to control himself because if not, he could be the one killing Dan instead of his body rejecting the whole transition.

Dan screamed for hours and suddenly it just stopped. There was pin dropping silence as Dan just layed on the blanket now covered in blood. 

Phil felt so bad for his boyfriend because he knows how terrible the pain is. He was nervous because he doesnt know how Dan will be once he wakes up. He was more scared than anything because Dan was frozen. There was no movement or breathing and Phil didn't know if this was the changing process or if he was really dead and gone.

This went on for two weeks. Dan just layed there emotionless and frozen. Phil cried a lot during these days. He killed his friend. He tried to remain hopeful that maybe the process is taking longer than normal but Phil was pretty certain he was gone forever. He just wanted to tell his best friend about the craziness but unfortunately his best friend wasn't available at the moment.

This was until Dan opened his eyes. Phil only left his side a few time but that was only to feed. Phil was currently on his laptop when he decided to look up for no real reason. That's when he sad it. He saw the red eyes open and close multiple times. 

'Dan was alive!' Phil thought with so much joy and so much happiness. He couldn't contain it, he went over and started kissing all over his boyfriend, his vampire boyfriend. 

\----

This was two months ago. Ever since Dan opened his eyes, phil had been teaching Dan the vampire ways; like how to eat properly without killing, how to get used to wearing the irritating contacts, how to react near live human blood. 

Dan has taken all of his training well. He could he not, he had his boyfriend by his side for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really hope you like this!! 
> 
> This is kind of like the sequel to the fic 'that's why you're so pale' that I wrote but I don't know how to make it show up as a sequel. Also, this can be read (hopefully) by itself without having to read the first one. 
> 
> This isn't how I planned this to go and I could have wrote more in detail but I have a new fic idea that I really like and really wanna write. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!! Please lesve a comment for feedback and tell me if you have in writing prompts you want me to do. 
> 
> :)


End file.
